A user of an insulated drink container (“container”) (for example, insulated tumblers) in an automobile, while at a sporting event, concert, work, or school, often faces situations where hot or cold drinks placed into the container become lukewarm after a period of time or spill if the container is accidently knocked over. Additionally, the user often finds it frustrating to search for a place to situate the insulated drink container's lid while refilling or cleaning the insulated drink container so that the lid does not become unsanitary or lost.